Todd & Kurt OneShot Collection
by Kazhiru
Summary: All my TKOS will be posted in here, and all the more info you'll need, you'll find from inside, as the first chapter, entitled "menu"
1. Menu

Welcome to my Toad & Kurt one-shot collection! (TKOS by short).

As the name gave away, this is supposed to held all my TKOS.

My goal on this is to try out different kind of writing styles from first person POW to poetry, trying out all kinds of different styles from "Observing reader", "outsider", "Well described", "Teleny (I know full well it's a book, and I think that the writing style on that said book is so interesting, that maybe I'll even try it myself, so that interesting it was)", to what ever I can.

Having goals for oneself is good. I had placed a goal for TYM too, so of course this story has a goal of it's own too.

This first page/ chapter or what ever you want to call this is to be some kind of "menu" of it's kind.

Here you can read small summaries of the one-shots that have been sent.

They are in order.

BY THE WAY, I HAVE NO BETA, EVEN IF I DESPERATELY NEED ONE! IF YOU FEEL LIKE EDITING MY WORKS, PLEASE ASK ME ON A PM!

**Title:**

**Rating:**

**Genre:**

**Warnings:**

**Side pairings/ characters:**

**Word count:**

**Summary:**

SO LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!

**Title: **Smoke

**Rating: **12

**Genre**: Angst, a poetic style of writing being used.

**Warnings: **smoking OH! This is said to make you want to take a smoke, so be warned.

**Side pairings/ characters: **Only Todd and Kurt in this one, but the names are not mentioned even once.

**Word count: **467

**Summary: **This story is made from Taija Tuominen's seven sentence short story formula (original formula in Finnish, original story translated from Finnish) I wrote this on my writing project, and because I liked it, I decided to post it for you. I hope you too will try the formula out.

This is written on poetic style, and there is not much of summary to tell.

* * *

**Title: **The Jealous Two

**Rating: **18+

**Genre: **Friendship, romance?

**Warnings: **hopefull well descriptive explicit sex. I warn you, if you don't like man-on man sexual action, you are on wrong place sister.

**Side pairings/ characters: **Main pairing is Kurt/Todd. There is also Lance/Kitty, and one sided Kurt/Kitty. Other characters are not important for the plot.

**Word count: **10, 518 Words

**Summary: **It's Kitty's birthday, and That's Kurt's chance to win the girl over. Kurt wants to be close friends with Kitty, but god how he's jealous because Lance made it first. Soon emerges that there is also someone else who is jealous over someone, and soon these both jealous characters meet eachother, and short out their problems. I tried to bring character's feeling out for view on this one.

* * *

**Title: **Rhinestone eyes

**Rating: **6+

**Genre: **Alternative Universe, Angst

**Warnings: **Nah, one kiss? To a not so living thing? If AU and angst is not for you... Meh, no warnings.

**Side pairings/ characters:** The main pairing is, of course, Kurt and Todd, but this has a mention of other characters. Only passingly though.

**Word count:** 4,209

**Summary: **Todd is sitting at a park, wondering his life, and then he start to wonder about a mysterious statue that is set in the middle of a fountain, in the middle of the park. The statue is surprisingly familiar, so he plans to take a closer look.


	2. 1 Smoke

**AN: **This is Written by Tarja Tuominen's "seitsemän virkkeen novelli kaava" (seven sentence short story formula) and believe it or not, but there IS only seven sentences, you may count yourself.

I had fun writing this, and I wish many of you will write your own, and if you do, please sent me a copy (or link) of it so I can read it!

Hah, I'm the master of extending sentences more than any law should allow.

Formula:

1. Describe the landscape.

2. someone / something does/ is doing something.

3. Someone says something.

4. Someone says something or answers etc.

5. A surprising turn point of events.

6. Someone does something.

7. The short story ends at the describe of the scenery.

**Smoke**

At the outskirts of the city, near the snow covered forest, the moon was illuminating it's light from the snowflakes that were silently falling over the darkness that had over consumed the whole view: even the lonely light-post didn't bring it's light to the deserted scenery.

Under the light-post a lonely, scrawny figure who was only wearing ripped jeans regardless the cold, lifted his cigarette between his lips, and breathed in that holy smoke, creating one lonely spark that lighted up his face, shoving off his tired, yellow eyes, and pale skin that was faintly covered by his long hair, but the view was soon covered as the person out haled the smoke, letting it silently hover over his face, creating gray curls and strings of smoke to the air above him.

Finally the person lowered the cigarette, and let the smoke rise between his lips, and hover over his face as he said: "World doesn't have place for outcasts like me."

Right then a faint bang was heard from the side street, and another person walked beside him, snatching the cigarette from him, and as the person looked at him in the eyes, he remembered who the up comer was: he was that shy teenager from totally different group of friends, hanging around people he himself couldn't stand, and that just made him wonder: what a person with everything one could want and desire would do here, at the outskirts, with him, and when he was about the snatch his smoke back, the other said: "Oh, how right you are with that one, mein freund."

The boy he knew was now acting different from the way he always did in school, and he even looked different, there was almost no thing that could connect these two seemingly different persons, expect the features of his, and his voice, and as if to proof his point, the other did something really unexpected, and instead of extinguishing the fire, he, too, took a great inhale of the smoke.

He couldn't believe his eyes as the most innocent boy from the whole school was then smoking with him, bemoaning their fate, and just as he thought that surprises would never cease, the other grabbed him on a comforting embrace, hugging his clammy and exposed skin against the others all around by midnight dark blue fur covered side.

Soon, a cloud hovered over the moon, and that lonely spark soon died from the end of the cigarette, and all too soon the light died from everywhere around the two newly found friends, hiding them both away from the society that had cruelly thrown them both aside, while gray smoke was forming shapes above their heads, and the still silently falling snow covered their hair and skin under it's cold embrace.


	3. 2 The Jealous Two

**ATTENTION! I have edited the sex out of this story due to not allowing Sex on the site. The full story can be found from Livejournals. My Nick is lolling dreamer, you can search Jealous two from the tags. This can also be Found from AdultFanfiction and Archive of our own, and the author is Kazhiru. Just search the author out. You can also ask me to email the full story to you.  
**

**AN:** I really need a beta, because mine doesn't do X-men. anyone up for the job?

* * *

Only one week was left.

Oh, how he had waited for that day to come.

He had been really busy for the whole week, needing to run errands from point A to point B, and he was almost afraid that he wouldn't make it on time.

It would have been a horrible catastrophe if he wouldn't get a birthday present!

But luckily he had found just the perfect one only two days before the event itself!

He was sure that his gift was way better than the others, and that this time, he would gain the attention he wanted.

Kurt had looked forward for Kitty's birthday with anticipation, and he just knew that now was the moment.

Well, he had thought that the moment was a year ago, but because he failed that time, he decided to try again this year.

Kitty was Kurt's best friend, and the one person he had known for the longest time, and who had still remained as his friend.

Kitty was the one and only person who he would do anything on the world to make her happy. He had never known anyone better than he did her, and how he wanted her to be happy.

So for this birthday, too, he hand bought the best gift that girl would ever have.

To say the least, Kurt knew Kitty, and he knew what she would want as her birthday present.

That was a upper hand against all the others.

What made him nervous of her birthday, though, was that she had invited all her friends. Yeah, all of them. Even Alvers. And knowing him, he had invited his friends.

Well, Kurt didn't actually have anything against the Brotherhood, expect, that they were enemies, but against that Alvers guy, he had every right to hate him.

For one, Alvers didn't like him, and even if no-one else didn't see or hear that, Kurt could hear his loath in his every word, and he could see the looks the other send him when no-one else was looking, and he could see the hidden mock on his sentences.

Not that it was enough that he hated him, but that he was goddamned jealous too.

Alvers was everything he wasn't; He was long, handsome, and spoke proper English. And most important of all, he wasn't as foolish as him, and he sure as hell didn't look like a fuzzy demon straight out from your nightmares.

And worst of all: he had Kitty.

The whole point of this was, that Kitty was **his** best friend.

But he wasn't Kitty's.

Oh how he wanted to be Kitty's best friend, but that Alvers made it first.

Kitty was all head over heels in love with him, and they seemed to be just the perfect mach. Kurt couldn't stand it how Kitty was always talking about: "Lance this, and Lance that, and, like, have you seen that, isn't he just the sweetest person, like, ever?"

How he hated it when all Kitty would talk about was Alvers. Why couldn't she talk about him instead? Why couldn't he be the one Kitty would like, why did it have to be the one from Brotherhood?

Why, why, why?

Kurt had just finished rapping his gift for Kitty, and he had placed it on his closet, behind clothes, so the other wouldn't find it.

Kitty was really curious person when she wanted to, and with smile Kurt noted that the messy pile of clothes would not rebel Kitty away if she really decided to find her presents before she'd actually get them. Not that any padlocks could hold her back.

Smiling proudly over his work Kurt then jogged down to kitchen, not minding to teleport, because he was on rather nice mood.

Kurt had managed to find, and afford no less, the cloth that Kitty had desired over half a year now. Kitty herself wasn't good at saving money, because she always found something "Kurt, do you, like, see that? Aren't those, like, the most perfect shoes you have seen, like, ever?" and before she knew, the money her parents send to her was wasted upon all those "glorious founds" she discovered.

And just to add a little extra: Kurt had bought a necklace for her. It would fit her perfectly. The necklace reminded a lily, or other blossom, and it was colored light shade of carmine red, almost lilac shade and with silver leafs. The jewel also had small diamonds inserted, and it had adjustable silver necklace, and the ends of the necklace would stay hanging under the jewel like stalks of the plant. He was sure that Kitty would love it, and it would suit her fine.

Kurt hopped down the stairs two at a time, and he soon reached his destination, the kitchen, and when he walked in he saw for his delight that Kitty had just ended a phone call.

"Guten dag, Kitty, what's up?" Kurt asked, and leaned on the counter, and reached for an apple with his tail, then taking a bite.

"Not much, but Lance Just called me, and he asked about my birthday, isn't it, like, the best thing ever that he can attend too? I was, like, so worried that professor wouldn't let him attempt."

Argh, there she goes again with that Lance, give it a rest would you?

Kurt bit his teeth in annoyance, but decided to stand up for his friend, she was his best friend after all.

"Yeah, that was pretty _nice_ of him." Oh, of course he'd come, Why wouldn't he? He had Kitty all around his little finger, like and obedient fool, what else would he want?

"And don't you worry about professor, you know, he just isn't that kind of person to separate people from each other just because they are different, he knows better. And he also knows, that what ever makes you happy, is also good to you. Besides, it's your day, the one day of the year that is just for you, and you can celebrate it how ever you want it to."

Kurt felt pride swoosh over him as he saw Kitty smile, and even pat him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you are, like, so right with that! Thank you Kurt, you are the best."

I wish I were. Kurt thought absentmindedly, but forced a smile on his face before Kitty would notice the gloom.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon, want to come spent some outside time with me or something?" Kurt asked happily, wishing that she would just say yeas, smile, and rush over to get her purse, telling him that she would like to go take a look around the mall, and see if there was anything new, but instead, all what he got was:

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt, but I already have plans with Lance."

"Oh." was the only thing that could get past Kurt's lips at then. Darn Alvers, he had once again made it before him. Maybe things would have been different if Kitty would have met him before that Alvers creep.

"I'm so sorry if you had, like, already planned something out, but we can, like, so go out another time. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is fine. I'll see you then."

Kurt mumbled, and Kitty gave him a flashing smile, and with that she turned around with her ponytail swinging behind her, and she rushed to her room, probably to get her purse.

"Damn you Alvers." Kurt mumbled and dropped the once bitten apple to trash, not feeling any hungry anymore, and he then teleported himself to his room, where he spent rest of the evening just laying around, or trying to make his homework with poor success.

The next day, Friday, the day before Kitty's birthday, was pure torture.

When Kurt came to school, he was the first one in the class, and had reserved the backseats of the class for himself and Kitty, But as he was waving for Kitty to come over, she smiled happily, and ran to sit besides Lance.

That didn't go as planned...

First two classes were biology, and Kurt could only grit his teeth as he noted that he'd share the class with the whole Brotherhood team.

Sad for getting ditched by Kitty, Kurt had to bear the whole two hours on non stop, and try to ignore Toad who had happily taken the free seat besides him.

Toad had been acting, well, not stranger than usual, but just more annoying than usual.

For the last two weeks the other had decided to call "It's annoy Kurt season!" and didn't seem to have a rest. What in the name of Gott had came to him? He had been stealing or hiding his property, like, unlock his locker and hide all his stuff around school for him to find, and it got worse.

No matter where Kurt went in school anymore, Toad seemed to be there too. The other had taken a habit of stalking him, and occasionally even yelling him something, and sometimes he even dared to stick himself in to his conversations as if he'd be invited.

Well Kurt wasn't exactly the only victim, but him Toad aimed to annoy more. Kitty had also gotten her share. But where Toad's bickering was more of a playing and showing off and annoying towards Kurt, Toad was just plain evil for Kitty.

Toad looked at Kitty with mean look, as if promising her that he'd break her leg if she wouldn't be looking who'd tackle her when she walked. Toad even spoke to Kitty with a voice filled with loath, and just plain disgust. Kurt couldn't get why he was acting like he did. What had Kitty done to him?

She had done nothing, that's for sure! But it still didn't qualify Toad to act the way he did towards them.

And after he finally managed to get Kurt explode, he'd hop to his friends and they'd all laugh at him.

As if he didn't have problems of his own.

Even now, Toad was annoying to no end.

First it was only slightly bugging, as he swung on his chair, sitting on it as if it was some kind of armchair or something, trying to balance his pencil either on his finger, his nose, or worse, on his tongue.

And after he got tired of that, he swung his chair back on fours with a clonk, and started to play with his borrowed books, trying to make castles out of them.

After his book and pencil mansion fell for the third time, Toad begun to make faces to teacher behind his back, but after no-one laughed, he lazily slopped on his chair, looking as if he'd melt of anything fun wouldn't happen.

After interesting series of different looks and poses the other did as he thought, he started to throw eraser peaces at Kurt, having extra points from head shots, or if the piece was stuck on his hair.

"Fuzzy, I'm bored." Toad mumbled and at the same time chew on his bubblegum he had picked up from his pocked not long before.

"Nain, I couldn't have guessed." Kurt growled with sarcastic tone, and tried to get his hair clean of all those rubber pieces.

"I heard Pryde's birthday is coming, I'm Gonna come too, yo."

"And I care because?"

"What ever, dawg."

Only thirty minutes. The class would be over in thirty, godforsaken, minutes.

"You two sure are close, dawg. One almost never sees you two separated. Can't believe she's all the way over there, with Lance, dawg."

Darn him bringing out the obvious. Your inspector abilities never ease to amuse me.

"Just shut up already."

"Ooh, jealous much, foo?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"You so are, look in the mirror, dude!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Mouths shut on the backseats!"

"Sorry professor."

In the end, Kurt had decided to go out for lunch and eat it alone under a tree, because Kitty was staying with Lance on the cafeteria.

Rest of the classes left for the day went smooth, because he didn't have to share it with neither Toad, Alvers, or Kitty.

Not that he would have minded Kitty's company, but maybe it was for the best to spend some time alone, well, as alone as you could get in the middle of a full class room.

Even for the rest of the day he didn't see a glimpse of Kitty. Maybe she was off with Alvers of something.

Why did she have to pick Alvers? Of all people? What did Kurt have to do to get on his position?

And he was not jealous! No matter what Toad said, he was not jealous for Lance. He just wanted to be closer to Kitty, like, close friends.

That didn't count.

Finally Kurt drifted off to his la-la land, and he was only glad that tomorrow would be Saturday, and Kitty's birthday. Finally.

"Happy Birthday Kitty!" They all said with singsong voice, skipping the song, but staying on the theme anyways.

"Thank you, it's, like, awesome to have you all here!"

"Yeah, it's awesome how you managed to fit us all in your room."

"Ha ha, stop joking, we'll soon move out to kitchen and the main rooms, we have, like, made us our own dance floor, and like, totally delicious snacks!"

The people cheered, and by people he meant mostly the X-men, Brotherhood (even if they didn't mind to say a thing), and some random folks from school.

"And I, like, so agree with you, this space is way too small, let's all go to living room!"

Even more cheering was heard after this, and they left all those plushies and posters behind as they exited from Kitty's room.

They all were now on the living rooms, and Kitty was sitting on the couch, others swarming around her to hand her out their presents.

Kurt on the other hand, wanted to save his girt for the last, you know, like leave the best on for dessert and so-on?

Kurt didn't really pay that much attention to the gifts Kitty received, but there were some good competitions among them all, but Kurt knew that his would be the best.

Kitty had already got some CDs, more than enough candy, some clothes, even some cute earrings, and a Hello Kitty from Alvers.

Kurt couldn't held back a laugh, Kitty didn't even care about that plush kitty, but she still seemed to be happy about it anyways.

It was a good joke though.

Alvers, that was your first false move!

Finally only Kurt was left, and with loud wish of happy birthday he handed out his present.

Kitty looked at the present with questioning look, and Kurt didn't blame her. Six furry finger plus tape never was a good mix.

Kurt sighed in relieve as Kitty shrugged her shoulders for the ragged gift, and decided to open that shabby present anyway.

Kurt was then hopping from one foot to another, trying to do it as imperceptibly as possible, not wanting everyone to see his edginess.

Why did Kitty have to unwrap the gifts so that she didn't tear the gift wrap, it took so much time.

"Aww, Kurt, you didn't have to! I can't believe that you, like, got the jacked for me!" Kitty was squealing happily, hugging the jacked on her arms.

Kurt was wallowing up in his pride and overwhelming joy as he saw Kitty's more than delighted smile, that made Kurt feel special. He really had got the best gift, but he tried to act cool to impress her.

"It's nothing mein freund, only the best for the best." Kurt shrugged, and kicked the wrappings on the floor, not wanting to to bust himself by his eyes that couldn't hide the emotion.

"Oh my gosh! You even got me a necklace! It's, like, the cutest necklace I have ever seen! Thank you so much Kurt!"

And still holding the jacked and the necklace Kitty jumped up from the couch, and hugged Kurt tightly, almost preventing the teen from breathing.

But Kurt couldn't be happier than he was then.

Kitty was hugging him! She liked the presents, no, she loved the present! This really had to gain Kurt a better position on her favorite persons list.

Kurt could hear that before the silent fell as Kitty hugged him, the guests started to "awww" or clap their hands, cheer, or just kept quiet. Kurt could even hear a scowl or a snarl out from one of the attendants.

Probably Alvers. Take that man, chicks dig the fuzzy one.

"Kurt, thank you, like, so much! I'm going to wear them right now!" She stated, and ended the hug to pull over her new jacked, and have the necklace around her neck.

"Really, macht nichts, you deserve them."

Kitty rushed over to view herself over from a mirror on the living room wall, and she couldn't hold back a sigh. Kurt could still feel the pride wallow on his chest, and the tingling on his sides and chest where Kitty had hugged him, he could still even smell her perfume.

Watching over the happy mädchen, Kurt couldn't much but agree with her about how nice the jacked suited her.

Kurt usually was not a person for clothing, or not even shopping, but anything for her.

Still having a big goofy smile on his face, Kurt made his way to kitchen, where Evan and Forge were enjoying pool and snacks.

"Man, you got lucky!" Evan said, and friendly hit Kurt on his back, almost making him lost his balance and need to take balance from the counter.

"Yeah, you are the only one she hugged, others got a kind smile and a tap on the shoulder." Forge continued, and rose his fist for Kurt to perform a friendly punch, and Kurt more than accepted.

"Yeah, how did you know what she would want for her birthday?" Force continued his sentence.

"Well, she is meine freund..." But Kurt's answer was cut half as Evan continued on the sentence Force said before he asked about the gift:

"But I think your hug has a competition, even if no-one else saw, I saw Kitty give Lance a kiss after she got his present."

Kurt mumbled out behind gritted teeth, still trying to not seem like jealous ex-boyfriend, his stiff remark: "Well, the man sure got lucky."

"Hay want to have some pool?" Force asked, and handed him a glass, but Kurt's negative answer was soon drowned under the loud music that had been turned on for people who wanted to dance and party.

Sighing as the music swallowed his words, he shook his hand to confirm and leaned forward to Forge and Evan to yell them over the music:

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Dunno, maybe just chill out and party, maybe even find someone." Evan said, shrugging his shoulder, and winking his eye for a girl that passed them. Kurt didn't know who she was, but she was someone from their school, and she answered to Evans playful grin by a giggle, but walked then off to living groom, where the dance floor was made.

"Man, I wish you luck." Kurt said, and jokingly tried to push Evan towards living room to try out again.

Even if he may be sulking over Alvers and Kitty, that didn't mean he should be all moping on his friends.

Besides, he never was a person to mope, he was a party person, and here he was, it was surprise he wasn't already enjoying himself.

"well frounde, The party's on, and no wallflowers are allowed!" Kurt said, and dragged them both on the dance floor, even if Forge was complaining about his "My moves are like decades old!" even if they only were about 30-40 years. He'd do fine. Besides, everyone could dance, one only needed to swing ones body with the music.

"No pressure, You'll fit in just fine!" Kurt said smiling, and forced any negative thoughts out of his head. Later, he would ask Kitty to dance, and he'd amaze her with his moves.

"Look, it's Scott and Jean!" Evan yelled, and chanced their location to get to them, and sure enough, even Rogue and some other X-men were around.

So far, everyone was enjoying the mood, and nothing had gone wrong. Even Brotherhood seemed to enjoy their mood. Pietro had already hit 5 women, Freddy was making himself either useful or a bother in the kitchen, Toad was hitting on some gals, but Lance Kurt couldn't see.

How long had he even been talking with his friends? Half an hour? More so? Shrugging his shoulder he shook Scott from his shoulder and told the other that he'd take his leave now and look for Kitty.

Scott nodded at him, and gave him an encouraging stroke on the shoulder, and then he pushed Kurt off to the group.

Kurt made his way from the middle of the dance floor to look out for a girl with brown ponytail, and who smelled like lilies.

Kurt let his sigh travel the dance floor, and it took him a while to separate persons from each other. He had already mistaken 4 girls as Kitty, and it was starting to get annoying when he thought that he had finally found the girl, but when he got near enough, he noted that the person in front of him was a total stranger to him.

Kurt viewed the mass, and let his sight swallow every detail and person, even the one standing on a far corner, to the ones hidden in the mob.

Thank Gott he had good vision and could see out in the shady room with neon lights Forge had prepared, and finally he saw the person he was looking for.

Kitty was dancing on the far end of the room, near the sofa from where she had opened the gifts, and she was not alone.

Alvers was with her.

They were dancing, laughing, talking, even if Kurt couldn't hear what over the loud music, he was sure it couldn't be anything he'd even want to hear.

Kitty seemed so carefree, dancing wildly with her new jacked swinging with every turn or move she did, tracing her delicate moves.

Kurt stood there as if he'd been frozen on the ground my Bobby, and he wouldn't even doubt if he'd been frozen. At his current mood, he wouldn't notice even if a whole football team ran around him.

The view he saw was not one he was waiting for to see.

The song had just switched over to a slower one, and Kitty and Alvers were leaning so close, it was almost if there would be only one person with four legs, slowly swinging around the dance floor, moving it's body along the music.

Kitty and Lance were leaning close, and Alvers was smiling to her, brushing her hair behind her ear, and sooner than Kurt could react, they were both connected by a passionate kiss, kissing longer than they could afford oxygen, longing and cherishing every touch, not getting enough of each other.

Lance had his hands around Kitty's waist, as Kitty tiptoed to reach better, leaning against his chest, resting her hands on his shoulders, having them tangled around his neck.

When they were forced to push apart, he could see them both panting out for air, even if they tried to hide their lack of breath, and as they nuzzled up against each other, Kitty burying her head on Lance's shoulder, Kurt Could feel a hard lump form on his stomach.

He was not jealous. He did not mind Lance being Kitty's boyfriend, he didn't even think he'd really want to be with Kitty like Lance was, but Gott how he wanted to be on his place. When Lance and Kitty got together, He was the only thing Kitty talked about, only thing she thought, and it made Kurt feel abandoned. As if she'd no more have enough room for the both of them, and other one had to go.

And now Kurt saw that Kitty had made her pick. There was no room for him on the close relationship of those two lovebirds.

Kurt had to admit, he had lost.

After the couple reached up for another kiss, this time Kitty even did the cliché of lifting her other leg as she pushed her body against Lance, kissing him even more passionate and fierce as they did the last time.

That was enough to flatten Kurt's mood completely, make him want to crawl on the what ever hole he came from.

He was no match, he was just the third wheel.

Finally swallowing up what ever had piled up on his chest, he slumped his way to his room informing Scott that he had headache.

"Are you sure? You okay? I don't think you want to miss this party."

"Nah, I'm OK. I just want to sleep it off, you know." Kurt said, and swung his hand on dismissal.

"Well if you are sure."

"I'm." More than sure. He added but didn't say that to Scott, and after getting an accepting nob from the cyclops, Kurt made his way upstairs where his room was located.

After he got to his room, Kurt shut the door behind him, but didn't mind to lock it. Why would anyone come up here when the party was downstairs?

Slopping on his bed Kurt curled up to ball, hugging his knees against his chest, and having his tail wrap itself around his knees and elbows.

Why did he feel so lonely and unnerved! He still had Scott. He still had Rogue, even Evan and Force. He still had friends but why did Kitty matter so much?

Because Kitty was his first real friend. He had spend enormous amount of time to get her used to him, and finally they become friends.

She had finally gotten over her grudge against him. A freak. A person who looked like a demon, or some-one who had absolutely no good to offer you.

But she had softened up for him.

They had became friends. Heck, they had became close friends, and before Kurt knew it, he had grown addicted on the thought of having a friend who to talk with, and who he would share all his happy and sad moments.

One he could have around him, and they could chat with, walk with, shop with, listen music with, bicker about the smallest of things, He just wanted that special some-one.

He thought that he was so close for Kitty, but then that Alvers showed up.

Having his tail Flip around him madly, he soon realized that he was still wearing the verdammt inducer, and now when he was back on his own room, away from curious, and obvious, eyes of the people from his school, he fiddled the inducer off.

That thing just hid himself from who he was. How could he ever get a friend, when only thing they saw was some goddamn mirage!

Throwing the inducer away as far as he could muster, even wishing it would hit the wall and break, or at least make a satisfying noise when it got on impact with the solid wall.

Kurt couldn't fight off tears that were making their way to him, but he refused to let them fall.

"Look who's angry, dawg. What got you all too mopy, yo?"

A familiar voice was heard, and even if Kurt never heard the door open, he now clearly heard it close, and in matters of seconds he had twisted himself around to look who was interfering.

"Go away Toad!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Not so fast fuzzy one, I didn't come up here to fight, yo!" Toad said, and shook his hands as a sight for the other to relax and stay back.

"Don't care. Could you now please exit my room?"

Kurt said with a voice of a puppy that had been kicked on the stomach. Even if he wished for the name of god that Toad wouldn't notice it, but not even he could be that daft.

"Come on, fuzzy, Even I can tell your not okay, why not you share your problems with little ol' me?"

"I don't feel like opening up to anyone. What the heck are you even doing in my room?"

Kurt said with a growl, not knowing if he wanted to shoo the other off, to just be left alone, or left the boy be, he had came all the way up here. And then, there was also the option if snapping his neck. Kurt didn't feel all that "happy and optimistic" now, and only wanted to take apart some of that bent up anger.

"He, guess I got ditched by every single girl in the party and came up here to nag yo. No really, where's your brains dawg. I know you have them, use them." Toad said with a tune filled with sarcasm, but as Kurt was about to show him a piece of his mind, Todd soon took more serious way to approach.

"Easy fuzz, let's make a deal. I actually came here for a reason, so if you tell me what's bugging you, I tell what's bugging me. See, a win-win situation." Todd said, and made it sound way easier than it was. It didn't help that he made himself comfortable by sitting down on Kurt's chair near the table, lying his right elbow on the table, and fastening those green eyes on Kurt solely.

Why was he putting himself up for this again? Kurt had to remind himself. Toad just made his rude entrance without further warning or even a permission and took things granted.

Toad was here, demanding him to talk, but Kurt didn't feel that much of talking. All he'd want to do, was to be locked in his room **alone**, and just mope. He didn't want that slimy git anywhere near him, at least not now.

"Just leave me alone, please?"

"Nope. You're never on a mopy mood, but now that you are, makes me wonder what happened to you, foo."

Todd said, and even took a leap to jump next to Kurt's bed, and lean over him with a grin, saying:

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Why do you even want to know?" Kurt said with a sulk, and rose away from the bed, not liking Toad being that close.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find out as I tell why I came up here, yo, or maybe you wont. Deal's a deal. But seeing you held no interest, I'll just hop my way out of the room."

Todd said, and turned around and took the first hop towards the door, which made Kurt think his answer.

Maybe he should tell him? He was curious, Toad seemed to have something he'd want to say, but he didn't want to push it on him, and he had a thought that it'd be something juicy. Somehow Kurt got the impression, that in the end, it was not about him, but about Toad, and somehow that made him feel better.

Toad wasn't here to push him, but more like, asking him to listen him.

And darn, he still was curious.

But to hear what Toad was hiding, he'd have to expose himself to him.

That he didn't want. No-one had heard about him telling his feelings to anyone, so why should Toad.

But when he thought about it, Toad was the perfect candidate. Someone he wouldn't see everyday, and his opinion didn't hold that much weight in the end. But still the other could give some good advices.

Darn what the hell, let's give it a shot.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal."

Toad grinned like a goon, and jumped then back to sit on Kurt's chair, waiting for Kurt to talk with eyes full of curiosity and and pure interest to hear what was bugging the other.

He almost made Kurt want to back off, but that emotion he held to his eyes, made the others muscles tense, making him unable to even move his tail for even an twitch.

Gulping down the lump that had risen to his throat Kurt thought what he'd say.

I was so jealous for Alvers because I was so selfish that I wanted Myself to be Kitty's only best friend and the only person she'd trust more that others.

Somehow the matter was starting to sound childish in his ears. How stupid could he be? He couldn't just force himself on other people, He couldn't just **buy** other people with presents, and that was exactly the thing he was doing for Kitty.

How could he tell this to Toad and expect an reasonable answer when even he couldn't give himself one?

"I... forget it, I.. I think I just overreacted or something." Kurt mumbled, and looked at his toes, suddenly becoming way too much interested about the contrast of his furry blue toes digging on the furry red carpet.

Toad gave him an odd look, and made a hand gesture to keep on talking, and to not try to hide things up.

"I was just jealous over a petty thing, I admit, I was an idiot, what more you want to hear?" Kurt said, trying to hide at least half of his annoyance from the sentence by panting the words behind gritted teeth, exposing his sharp canines.

"Nothing wrong with being jealous, dawg, everyone is." Toad said and shrugged his shoulders, then continuing his sentence: "Even I am, yo, and I bet yours can't be as bad as mine."

"You? You are jealous over someone too?" Kurt said in disbelieve. How come, he hadn't seen Toad act any different so he'd notice.

"Hey hey, now it's about you confessing, my turns up later, now spill it, yo!"

That wide grin a like smile and Toads carefree personality really did it for Kurt to relax up a bit. Maybe it wasn't so bad to tell for the other teen, he was on the same position himself.

But it sounded still dead stupid inside his head.

But soon, with all the courage he could muster, he started.

"I'm jealous for Alvers."

"Of Lance? What did he ever do to you?"

Guess he didn't understand it all that well after all, and that made Kurt jump to his defensive position.

"Well it's his fault! All I wanted was just to good friends with Kitty, but then he shows up and that's all she ever talks about nowadays! Alvers this, Alvers that!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down dawg, nothing to get defensive of! Why do you call him as Alvers anyways, he has a name you know." Toad tried to chance the subject to get Kurt cool off, but this went all unnoticed to Kurt. But it worked on Toad's favor so it's okay.

"Well, you know how I don't curse people much often, that's just my way to do so. As if he wouldn't even deserve a name."

"Well that's nice to hear. You never call me Tolansky."

"Guess so."

"So what's up with you and Kitty anyways, I thought you two were way too close the begin with."

"It's kind of complicated. If we put it short, she was the first person I really thought as my friend, and soon I noticed that I'd do pretty much anything she'd ever ask of me, and then I just... I don't know, got possessive of something.

I guess I just wanted her all for myself, but I couldn't have her. You saw how she was doing with Alvers down there didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss."

The silence fell on both of the teens, and Kurt could feel the tension on the air between them, and tried to chance the subject.

"So now is your turn."

He could hear a sigh coming out from the other teen, and Toad even rose up from his seat to have more demonstrative presentation.

"Maybe it would help If I tell the whole story from my point of view, eh, fuzzy?"

Todd said, and took couple steps to stand face face with the teen, even if the bed kept the two separated. Kurt was near the window, back facing the wall, and Todd was standing on the middle of the room, holding his hands on shoulder length as a sight of surrender.

"So, I have know this great guy for a long time. Can't really remember when I started to care about him more than just another individual, but for about the last two weeks I decided to actually do something about it."

Todd said, and absentmindedly swung his hands around himself, as if it'd be easier for him to explain things with hand gestures.

"What do you mean about "care him more"? Fuzzy intruded him, and gave him a look of confusion.

"Seriously don't know fuzz. Friendship would be a great start. You see, I never was that much of a... Friendly towards him."

"I can see that." Kurt said with rather censorious voice, but only got a sad, if one could call Toad's

expression sad, but slightly downcast look anyway as his answer.

"Guess you do." Toad said and accepted his faith, but kept going: "I really wouldn't mind having him as friend, or even more, my thoughts have been really scattered lately. I don't even know what I want anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"That's personal, dawg, let's talk about it some other time, okay?" Toad said, but the came back to the first subject.

"But anyways. He's in same school as I'm, and we... We are somehow the same, but we have different point of views, you see? I don't think my friends would accept the foo."

Kurt was about to interrupt again, but got silenced by Toad hand gesture.

"But anyways. Last two weeks, I have tried to get his attention, with rather poor success. You know, show myself off for him? Try to get him notice? Even fall as far as "Pick the girl from the ponytail" and stuff. Well, even if he's no girl and has no ponytail, but you get what I mean."

"I haven't seen you act any different from usual. Well, maybe slightly more annoying but.." Kurt cut his words at that and shrugged, and only answer from Toad was: "Guess you didn't, foo."

The voice Toad used to say that was a mix of frustration and defer, which caught Kurt's attention. What did the other mean by that?

"But anyways, moving on with the subject. He hadn't noticed me. Or at least I did not get the result I was hoping for, no matter how hard I tried. I even pushed myself on him, tried to make him notice.

But guess I was no match for his friend."

Kurt could see the similarity between them. They both wanted someone, but that someone already had someone.

"Yo see, That dawg was always hanging around a girl. How could I compete? Pretty, good mannered, beautiful, and funny girl. Anything I wasn't. Well I may be funny too, but not the way she was anyways. She even smelled good, lilies to be exact. At least she didn't scare people off by her smell."

"Well you could have chanced that." Kurt said, again with a censorious voice.

"I did! I went to shower twice as much as usual, and every time I talked to him, I chewed bubblegum to hide my horrible breath!."

"That guy has to be someone really special then." Kurt said, trying to sound at least slightly more understanding than sarcastic. Okay, two showers a month, he was amazed.

"Yeah, yeah, get the point, moving on." Toad said, and showed the topic off with his hand, or at least that's what it looked like to Kurt.

"I was so jealous for the girl. Usually the two were together almost anywhere they were. She made me feel angry and secondary every time I saw her, and I let exactly that show on my voice every time I talked to her, not giving a rat's ass if she'd notice or not.

Darn that girl who had her hands on the thing I had my eyes set on."

Kurt could hear the emotion meant for the girl on Toad's sentence now, and he got a pretty good picture about how much the other actually loathed the girl.

But something was off. Soon Toad was smiling a proud grin, and even walked the bed around to stand in front of the other, and Kurt could smell the bubblegum's sweet smell as the other talked:

"But anyways, after that I saw that my opportunity was close. You see, the girl had a birthday party, and of course her best friend would be invited. And because she had also invited one of my friends, I could come too.

That's when I decided to make my move."

Todd was leaning over Kurt, but didn't do much more than that, so it was enough to make Kurt slightly cautious, but not enough unnerving for him to move away from the other.

"I saw him retreat to his room, he had his shoulders slumped, head bent, and he looked slightly sad, So I thought that if that wasn't my chance, then what is?"

Toad took a step forward, and Kurt took a step backwards, and before he noted, he was pushed against the wall by the other who stood almost close enough for their chest to touch.

"When I got to his room I saw him curled up on his bed, and I noted that he had even took the _costume_ of his off.

He has to wear that thing so others wont see who he really is, but I like him the exact way he is. No costumes. I'm like him. I don't look that good either, but I don't need to hide it, dawg, kinda makes me pity him.

But anyways, there he was, all sad and mopey.

When I made my presence known, he sounded angry, depressed maybe, but angry too.

He was still addressing me as Toad. Todd Would suit me better. I have a name you know."

Toad was cleaning closer, and Kurt could almost feel the heat radiating from the other teen's body, and he was frozen solid on his stand.

He didn't know what he should do: Push the other away, stay put and listen to him, just escape?

Toad's presence was unnerving when he was so close, but those eyes that were locked on his own and made Kurt stay where he was, not daring to make a move, not knowing if he should intrude the other, but still he couldn't manage the voice to tell the other off.

Toad smiled proudly, Kurt wasn't so sure for what, but soon the other started to talk, and Kurt was enchanted by the way the others lips moved. They were so close that he could see every detail on them, even the slight scratch on the right side of the lower lip.

"So after he had calmed down, we talked. He told me what got him sad, and I told him what got me sad. I was surprised that he listened me the whole way through, and did not shoo me away."

Toad then moved his hands, and had then rest against the wall, both on either side of the elf's chest.

"In the end, there he was. Resting against the wall, looking slightly nervous, but not backing away, and then I noted how innocent he really was. And how stupid I were. Maybe I should just stop trying to impress him with my actions, and just tell him. So far I have only been giving him leads, but not actually saying anything. I never had the nerve.

But guess TV's right about this one too, one should tell about one's emotions, or in the end, the other would never even know how one felt.

Too much doctor Phil could mess anyone's mind bad enough to confess what ever shit.

So I leaned in."

Kurt could feel his own breath stuck on his throat as Toad leaned closer, and he felt how his own blue fur brushed against Toad's cheek and send shivers run around his body, causing his fur to stand to an end.

Kurt could feel Toad breath tickle his ear as he whispered in his ear:

"No joke, no catch. I think I have seriously fallen for you, Kurt."

He had been talking about him the whole time? Was he serious?

As if waiting for the other to lean back, grin a devilish smile and say: "April fools!".

But that never happened.

Neither of them moved for a while, and Kurt was frozen on his stand.

He didn't know what to do. Toad had just confessed to him, and Kurt was confused. Toad's weird act for the last two months had been about him trying to catch his attention, but Kurt had been horribly blind for all if his efforts. How had he missed all those signs? Or not really missed, more like, how couldn't he count one and one together to get two as a result, what was wrong with him?

The nervous tension soon over took the whole room, and Kurt knew Toad was waiting for a reaction, but Kurt honestly didn't know. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

If the other really was offering his friendship, it couldn't really be that bad, could it?

Kurt gulped down the lump that was stuck on his throat, and then moved his head enough so he could breath in Toad's scent, noting that the extra washes he said he took had done him no good, but somehow he didn't mind.

When one smelled Toad from afar, one could only catch one smell, which reeked just plain horrible, but when one got close enough, one could smell more than one thing.

Todd smelt like thousands things, like dirt, soil, musk, spit, tobacco, rotting leaves, swamp, and what ever smell that one could smell if one didn't shower enough.

Kurt didn't mind the smell of soil that much, which was the second strongest smell right after tobacco.

Kurt could soon feel Toad's grin against his neck as the other had moved his head slightly, and soon he felt almost ticklish as the other said against his skin: "Foo, how come you didn't notice? Dawg, you really need to get your system clean of that _Pryde_."Kurt could hear the same loath on Kitty's surname that he always could hear in his own voice as he called Alvers.

Soon he also felt Toad moving his hands from the wall to slide against his chest, wander up and down, cherishing every curve, muscle, and feel of Kurt's torso, soon wandering downwards, slipping those fingers of his under the hem of his shirt, brushing his fur up wards, making it stick up as Toad brushed against the fur, making Kurt shiver and make his skin have goosebumps.

* * *

**(Sex has been removed from here. Please visit the sites mentioned at the top of the page to read this elsewhere.**

* * *

"Dawg, I didn't know you could howl like that."

"Well I didn't know you could do that thing with out tongue."

They both were tangled up in the bed, shorting out their breath as Kurt lifted his cover over them with his tail, and he still had Todd under his arms, and he was slightly glad that the other hadn't squirmed away.

"Well, I guess I got what I was after for, yo." Todd said, and smiled proudly. "I finally stole you from that Pryde chick."

Kurt laughed at that remark, and couldn't much but note how right the other teen was.

"Yeah, but after that show, it'll be hard for you to get rid of me."

"Good thing. Others have no chance, I have charms you know."

Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh. The same old Todd.

Todd laughed slightly too, and felt himself relax on Kurt's hold. The other boy felt warm and soft against him, relaxing, but the fur inside his mouth felt just annoying.

"It'll take me forever to get all this fur out of my mouth, yo." Todd mumbled as he absentmindedly picked some fur out of his mouth, dripping them on the floor.

"The downside of having a extendable tongue, and a furry lover."

Lover. Todd liked the sound of that.

The tiredness was already taking a toll on them both, making their speak sound sluggish and incoherent. It was hard to keep up a qualified conversation when brain was half asleep.

"Nah, fur's okay." He mumbled, and made himself comfortable on Kurt's armpit, absorbing all the warmth he could get.

"guess, we didn't got to dance."

"Don't worry, foo. At morning, when everyone has a horrible hangover, then, we'll dance. With loud music."

"You are evil."

"Nah, just instructive. Too much pool is never good for you. Pryde deserves it."

And with that, they both fell asleep, tangled up on each other, breathing in each others scent, and just enjoying the others longed presence. Not minding the loud music, but enjoying the purring sound Kurt made, that lolled them bot on the bliss of slumber.


	4. 3 Rhinestone eyes

**AN**: So this one is old(ish) writing from me. I wrote it mainly so I would get better on writing. I remember writing this sometime on spring, but that's about it. I have No Idea where the idea came from, but, meh, now that it's on the paper and actually sounds sweet, I'll be just leaving it here. I kind of like the style on this one, it's so... exact, I guess I pictured things at least somewhat well? I usually don't write AUs or anything pointless like this, but it has come the time when I get over my bad habit of thinking my writings as crap not worth posting. At least I had fun with this one, and it doesn't sound bad either. (I hope?) BETA NEEDED.

* * *

He had once again went to the park. Just to sit down on the wooden bench, breathing in the slightly chilly autumn air. The leafs had turned in to beautiful color of orange, some even fiery red. First ones had started to fall off already, preparing for the Christmas to come. The bench was hard and cold, but he knew by experience that if he'd sit on it long enough, it would warm off from his body heat. He himself had never been a person to like cold. Hell, one could say that he loathed the whole winter in itself. Sometimes he wished that he could just fell in to hibernation for the whole winter, skip the holiday fuzz and and just rest inside the warm house, enjoying the warmth of his comforters, ignoring the snow that was slowly falling from the sky, and forget the experience of cold freeze ravishing his skin that could not hold the cold away from him.

Todd buried his shoes on the grass that looked dry and worn due autumn. His sneakers had worn out almost completely by now, and he would soon need new ones. Besides, those sneakers were little to no good at winter, but he really was not sure if he had the money for that.

Todd crossed his legs over on hopes of saving up some warmth, but the holes on the knee of his jeans gave away too much of his precious warmth.

The mittens and beanie he had found from the lost and found, and because no-one had been pointing at him and yelling "that thief stole my grandma's crochets!" he had never paid second thought on the origin of the cloth. It kept him warm, so he was happy.

The park was quiet at this time of ear, and only person that visited here every now and then was the baldy guy from x-geeks. The man strolled in here, usually alone or with that white haired witch of his and they'd stare at the statue of the fountain for a while, until they'd left, never saying a word. Todd did not know why they did this though. Everything was so bizarre after last fight.

To be honest, Todd didn't remember anything of the fight. He remembered his childhood, his time at brotherhood, attending school... But all his memories of the x-geeks were swiped to oblivion. Even the x-geeks themselves did seem to have the same problem. They did not remember about brotherhood, nor did they remember some parts of what they used to do before the fight. After the fight had calmed down, baldy had collected them all together. He had mentioned that the quarrel of humans and mutants was forgotten for now. He had mentioned something about a new start. Something about a sacrifice for the greater good and all that shit. Tod had not listened about a single thing the man had said at then. Well, maybe the most important announces that concerned him personally, but other than that he had just stood there, minding his own business. He had been interested about the fight though. He knew he had been there, he knew they had won, but he did not remember a single detail.

But baldy said that he had a answer for that. His explanation was concerning a woman he once knew. And also, the bad guy, who was trying to conquer the world or something. But that part he had pretty much skipped. He had seen that all before. Pietro had a game exactly like that. Bad guy taking over, good guys trying to stop that plah plah plah.

But baldy said that there had been a powerful telepathy user, a young woman with blazing red hair and smart but kind nature who had sacrificed herself to swipe the memory of everyone standing on the surface of earth.

There also was a mentioning of a boy sacrificing his own life for the life of his very good friend, a lover even, but even this fact went from one ear to another on Todd, and it was a surprise he remembered it now. Who knew the ground was so interesting to stare at back then?

After that they spent a silent moment for all the people that had lost their life among the war.

Well, now he knew why he felt as if something was missing all the time. The wooden bench was still gold under his butt, and he still felt lonely. He often came here to stare at the very same statue in the middle of the fountain, that the baldy used to come watch too.

The statue soothed him. He could not say what it was that made him feel better around the statue. People around Payville had even rumored about the statue being evil. It had a sorrowful, maybe even scary look imprinted on him, and even the appearance of the statue just screamed demon. People had named the statue as Stratagem. No-one knew where it came from, or what it's supposed to refer. People had found it from the middle of the city at night. It seemed like the statue had just came out of nowhere. Even if it was scary statue, it was beautiful, and first of all, free. So of course the mayor decided to have it put on a special place: in the middle of the most famous park, above the fountain as a decoration, or something.

Others may have cold creeps as they saw the face of the statue, but Todd felt at peace around it. When he was around the statue, he felt as whole. After the war, he had constantly felt slightly off his place, as if something was missing, or as if he had forgotten something really important. He had tried everything to know what it was, but never did he remember, or figure out what that was. But all that was different once he saw the statue. It reminded him of the days when it was either spring or summer, the sun was warm against his skin, and people were laughing. When he was laughing. He was then so carefree. Now he had lost himself in wondering what it was that he had lost. He knew there had to be something, he could sense it on every bone of his existence. Once he fell to sleep he felt lonely, and he felt as if he had left something undone for the day. When he was at school he waited to hear or see something familiar, but he never did. Once he was in the verge of slashing at some-one, he seemed to be looking for a specific someone to open his mind to, to show a peace of his mind to, but even if he looked for that certain some-one, he never found him. Something was missing. He knew that baldy knew what that was, he just did not want to tell. He had asked. He had asked nicely, and he had asked not so nicely. But every time he walked back to his stinking and stuffy room after he had insisted answers, he always came home empty handed. Only answer baldy ever gave him was a sad look, and gold back of the other x-geeks who would love to smash him on the floor before he even made it over the threshold.

So here he sat again. He had formed it in to a habit to visit the statue once his mind got too foggy over wondering what the heck was wrong with him. He usually did not need to sit there for long, usually even 15 minutes were enough and he'd get his mind back together.

Shivering from the cold which was slowly taking it's toll on him, he lifted his knees up to his chin and hugged his shins. He had replaced his usual brown shirt by a almost same design brown woolen sweater to keep him warm, but it did not seem to do it's work all that well. Even if the wind was only strong enough to make the leafs rustle in the trees, and the ones already fallen travel along the street with the wind, the cold breeze seemed to cut it's way through the small holes in his sweater, and every time the wind picked up even the slightest, he would shiver. Everything around him was either brown, yellow, or red, maybe even a dull shade of gray. Todd was slowly giving up on his grasp of humanity. The pain of not remembering was driving him in to depressing madness. He had stopped talking to his friends at one point, only giving out short answers, he just did not feel right with them.

"Statue, why are you not embracing me yet, yo? I have been sitting on here for half an hour, dawg, and I'm freezing my ass off. Little help here please?"

When had he started to talk to statues? Just now it seems. Todd stared at the rhinestone eyes, that were for some reason yellow colored. Yellow was a weird color to have for eyes. Guess that's what they call artist's license.

In Todd's opinion the statue was a true piece of art. It held so much raw emotion with it, it had a mystery element, and that amazing soothing effect Todd had already taken to use as his advance.

He may not say that the statue was a craft of perfection, but it was good one none the less. It was beautiful to him, he did not care if others loathed and despised it, or even had the creeps. What others saw was the statue. What he saw was the emotion and feeling it held. To others it was luring, almost like a trap set for them if they would dare to grasp the hold of the demon so he could then turn it's sorrowful look in to a Cheshire cat smile and drag you to the hell he came from. To Todd it Looked like a desperate plea for help.

The statue was craved from some kind of rock. He did not know what rock though, he was not good at geology. Might be blue quartzite or something. Who knows. Something blue though... Might even be that it's not any kind of gem stone. Otherwise it would not be here. It would be shipped for sweet, oh so sweet cash instead of be put on show for free. And to be honest, the statue did not look expensive.

The blue seemed to suit the statue though. Even if Red color would be more suitable for demon, the blue was a nice tone. It looked good with yellow eyes.

The statue had it's demonic looks from the pointy ears that were pointed down, making the statue look aggressive, or maybe even sad or horrified. The pointy tail was set as if it was ready to leash the character that approached the statue. It was pointed the same direction where the statue's nose was. People said it was so it could attack with it. Todd thought it was only held out to reach. The statue had it's three fingered hand held out in front of him, pleading for a person to take a hold of it. The look on his face was pleading. Maybe even scared, slightly panicked and rushed, it seemed as if the demon was under a lot of distress. It seemed to plead with all his hearth for someone to take a hold of his hand, as if pleading for his own life. But what the others saw was a demon luring you in.

The demon was all reached out, holding his weight on his legs and his free hand. His legs were like one of dogs. Long, and he seemed to stand on the balls of his legs. His legs only had two toes.

Todd also loved all those little details used on the statue. He had not known that some-one could make a statue of stone with such accuracy. The demon was all covered by fur. One could detect that the fur was done with amazing amount of detail. It was as if they were all separate, and one could even expect a smooth feel to it, even if it was made of solid stone.

But what Todd laid his eyes on for ages was the face. On the midnight cold stone one could easily see the golden rhinestone eyes, a nice nose, and mouth open to shout, baring the sharp canines, and worry wrinkles were all over his face. His eyes hold so much emotion, that the one that was able to immortalize this picture had to be a genius. The hair was a real turn on in the statue. It seemed to flow freely. It was as if the character had leaned in suddenly, and the hair was all over his face, separate strings were crossing the the face, and the hair was pillowing on the air like some one had taken a photo shoot right in the middle of a jump. The hair seemed to almost flow. It was an amazing setting which pigeons tried to destroy the best they could by shitting on the statue no matter how hard Todd tried to shoo them off.

But Todd let his eyes wonder. The statue was staring at him. Pleading him to grasp him. To follow him to safety, what ever that safety was. The statue was right in front of him, staring at Todd precisely, trying to reach his hand to him, begging for him. Every time Todd looked at the statue, he felt the same. He felt as if the statue was calling for him.

But soon the breeze seemed to turn from sharp and stingy to just cold, and even slightly damp. And not much later it started raining.

The first rain drops fell silently, hitting the ground, making leafs make patter sounds, and Todd could feel how his sweater sucked the water in, became damp, heavy and freezing cold. Even the statue was not saved from the sudden rain, and the rain drops landed everywhere. On the pointed ears, on the shoulders and on the back of the statue, and even on his eyes, making the water stream down, making it look as if the statue was crying.

They both stood in the silence of the evening, and it was already starting to get late. But still Todd did not seem to muster the strength to go back home under the warmth of his room. Right now he would have wanted to stay there forever, look at the statue, and just let it purify him from his shattered feelings that had started to keep him up at night.

They stared at one another. Neither speaking anything, one because he couldn't, one because he had no words, nor did he feel like destroying the mood. Todd was so mesmerized by the statue, he almost fell in to the lure. He felt as if the statue was devouring him. Calling for him. Pleading him. The statue looked so impatient it almost gave off a feeling that at any moment it could just jolt from it's place, launch forward, and wrap the smaller boy on a embrace from where he could never get himself unleashed. And the worst part was that Todd was not so sure if he even wanted to be released.

Finally Todd rose to his feet, regaining feeling to his legs that had gone slightly stiff from being bend for so long. But he ignored the fact as he did always. He could be crouched for as long as he wanted, but the cold was almost freezing the blood in his veins. Or that's how it felt.

Once he took his first steps he felt the soggy clothes move against his body, causing him to shiver and sneeze. He really did not want to move much. It felt as if the more he moved, the more cold and wet he became. It was not fun. The rain was freezing.

Todd laid his eyes back on the statue, and he was sure that the statue had leaned down slightly to still keep his eyes and hand set on him, waiting for him to come over. But that was not possible. Statues could not move.

But that did not stop him from imagining it.

He could see that tail swinging aggressively behind him, slashing from side to side in impatience, hand reached out, fingers stretching out to get closer, legs pushing forward, ears twitching and looks and voices were pleading for Todd to come closer, and to grasp his hand.

And after long enough, he did.

Todd stepped over the edge of the fountain, paddling his way on water that reached to his knees, making his jeans go completely soaked, and the fallen leafs that floated on the surface had now stuck on his jeans. Toad could see the quarter coins at the bottom of the fountain, but resisted the urge to pick up any of them.

The timer had went off on the fountain, and luckily it was no more spraying water.

The fountain was at least 5 meters or more in diameter, so it did not took long for Todd to reach the statue.

Todd ran his fingers over the imprint of "stratagem" that had been written on a plate on the rock that was supporting the sculpture itself.

Todd thought that Stratagem was in no ways the name that this statue deserved. But to be honest, no-one did care what one slimy git thought.

Frowning Todd prepared to jump on the standstill of the statue, which would be a easy task for him. The Statue was only one or two meters over him.

As he jumped the water splashed and formed small dribbles on the air, but they soon were mixed in with the rain.

As Todd stood crouched next to the statue on the small platform that was usually reserved for only one occupant, the statue, he let his eyes wonder. The fur seemed even more realistic up close, and he couldn't resist the urge of petting the demon, running his hands on the rough feeling rock, touching the face of the demon, running his hands on his hair, and finally sweeping the rain tears off from the statues eyes.

Which was weird, because rain usually did not taste salty.

Finally raising to stand on Todd's full length, he had a good view of the face of the demon. It seemed to be crying, but one could not tell if it was only the driblets of rain or what.

Todd let his hands hold the demon's face from each side of his face, feeling the cold stone on his skin, letting his hands wonder, letting them smoothly run over the neck, the shoulders, arms... And then he remembers that the statue has his hand held out.

Todd reaches his left hand to grasp the extended hand of the demon, entangling their fingers, but never letting their eye contact fall.

The statue looks so sad, and Todd can't help but feel bad for that. With his other free hand he reaches in to hug the character, pressing his head between the shoulder and the chin of the demon. He could even bet that the demon must feel at least as lonely as he feels. Stone or not.

They stay like that for a while, one minute at max, maybe not even that long because neither one of them has their sense of time keeping track anymore.

And as Todd finally let's his grip loosen, he takes a hold of the demon's cheeks again, and just out of spite gives a kiss on it's wet and hard lips, tasting sand and rock. The kiss is hasted, and Todd parts almost immediately as he realizes that he's kissing a statue, and the first thing he sees as he pulls back are rhinestone eyes.

He sees how the statue blinks and soon he sees a teen the same age as him smiling at him. He has blue soft fur, pointy eyes, and the stunning eyes the color of gold, and he's instantly mesmerized by the smile. He sees the character so vividly. He seems happy, but soon the smile fells from his face, and he looks serious again, handing Todd a small piece of paper, and then the feeling is over.

The next thing He notes is that Todd is still kissing the statue, and now pulls back for real. He had just imagined the whole ordeal. The statue had not blinked. It was still as solid as ever. But damn the demon looked nice when he was all flesh and bones.

Smiling wistfully Todd lays down to sit on the platform, leaning his back against the statues chest and stomach, which was an really uncomfortable position, but it reminded him of the act of the statue hugging him, so that's why he did not search for more comfortable position.

It really was a killer for his back.

As he finally gave in to the groans of his back he decided to reposition himself, and from the corner of his eye he sees that the statue holds a small piece of paper on his hand which the statue uses for support..

Curiosity takes the best of him, and carefully he nibbles the note from under the statue, being extra careful for not ripping it. It might as well be a old shopping list that has been stuffed on the statue when in lack of better trash bin, but somehow Todd couldn't bring himself to care.

Hastily, but still as carefully as he could, he folded open the note, hoping that the rain had not smeared the text, even if it had managed to stay dry under the statue for all this time. He tried to cover the note from rain so if possible, he could save it up as a memorial. Even if was just a trash.

But instead it was a hand written note.

The text was written with a nice handwriting, slightly scruffy one, and it looked like it was done in a hurry, but something brought a smile on his lips as he saw that shabby handwriting, and he couldn't help but feel as if he had seen it before.

_Hello Todd._

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you alone._

_I really am._

_I tried to save you at the war, but there was nothing to be done._

_I was too late._

_When Jean came by and told me that she would erase_

_the memory from everyone, once again setting peace_

_between the mutants and humans, that being her last deed._

_She said we did not have much time._

_The phoenix had made it's mind._

_I was still mourning over your lifeless body that I failed _

_to protect even if I vowed otherwise._

_I'm really sorry for that._

_The phoenix in her was almost free from it's prison._

_And then it made a suggestion to me._

_It would cure you from you state, and in turn_

_it would turn me in to stone. My spirit would be chained_

_withing this statue._

_But don't worry liebchen, I promise I'll come back to you._

_I promised I'd never let you go, and I'm intending on_

_keeping that promise._

_I'll come back to you if you can wait for me._

_I still love you._

_With love, Kurt Wagner._

_I hope you'll remember me._

The rain had stopped then, almost as suddenly as it had started, and Todd had read that small note at least for the tenth time already.

He did not know what to make out of it. At the same time he was happy, at the same time sad. He had finally found all the answers he needed. He finally found the missing piece if him. He had found the answers.

But what saddened him was the fact that he had a lover. And one as devoted as to give his own life for his. And he was no longer here with him.

Also he was slightly mad for forgetting him. How could he have forgotten his love? But hings were not in his own hands. And why did Xavier not tell him?

With these thoughts in mind he vowed to find out more about Kurt, and he vowed to cherish this memory until Kurt would come back.

Todd stared at the note with stoned expression, until a rain drop fell on the middle of the note, but it did not smear the text. Once Todd looked above him, he saw that there were once again tears on the statue's eyes, and they trickled down the cheeks of Kurt's statue, forming small trails on his cheeks and forming droplets on the tip of his nose, from where they would slowly fall down on the letter.

Silently Todd folded the note on his pocket, and rose up to stand. He swiped off the tears from the statue, and looked in deeply at the yellow rhinestone eyes.

"I'll wait for you, and I'll always remember you."


End file.
